


Wait on me, baby.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray likes his food... and his waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait on me, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm sure y'all aware that I have a tumblr and lately I've been inconsistent on AO3 (it's just because I've been tired)
> 
> But yeah, so 2kficteen has been going on just there.
> 
> If you'd like to prompt me @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com /2kficteen.tumblr.com das cool <3

Ray simply could not be bothered to cook. It wasn't a reflection on who he was, it didn't make him lazy like Michael said that it did. Ray was just hungry and his fridge was empty. Ray did not make a lot of money but he worked an awful lot of hours. He was often so busy and so tired that he simply did not have time to remember that he needed to go and buy food. There was that one time Ray had attempted to set an alarm to remind him that he was in desperate need of a shopping trip. It had only gone off once as Ray had shut it down immediately when it interfered with his sleep. Of course, it would have been smarter to go to the grocery store on his already tight budget and just buy his next meal and make it but... Grocery stores do not have hot waiters.

 

  
Ray was guilty when it came to his favourite place to eat. The food had never enticed him; it had merely been a welcome feeling to his often empty belly. It was the waiter that seemed to work as many hours as Ray did himself. It did not matter what time Ray arrived at the cafe, the waiter that he adored so much was always there and waiting for (and on) him. If another waitress or waiter attempted to help Ray out he liked to lie and say that he had already been served. If his favourite waiter was in ear shot he would smirk and come over when he was available. His waiter wasn't the best name for him. Though really, Ray loved to refer to him as 'his' waiter. Ryan. The waiters name was Ryan. Ray had learnt that from his name tag. Ryan was tall. He had gorgeous, swooping blond hair and eyes that sent shivers down Ray's spine. Even when he was covered in grease and smelt like whatever the special was that day Ryan was a god among men.

 

 

“Are you ready to order?” Ryan suddenly asked. He had been standing by Ray for quite a few minutes, his tiny notepad poised and ready to take an order. Ray had simply been staring back at him in awe. The poor waiter had gone very pink in the cheeks. Ryan hadn’t said anything at first as he assumed Ray had been ordering. When the customer had licked his lips Ryan had realised that it wasn’t the food he was drooling after. Ray choked on the spit that had been collecting in his mouth. He wiped the remaining drool from his chin and nodded far too enthusiastically.

“Yes, yes! Sorry, I was just… thinking.” Ray lied awkwardly. Ryan smiled. He knew exactly what Ray was thinking about. Ryan tapped his pen impatiently against his notepad. “I’d like… whatever you recommend.” Ray shrugged. He really, really wasn’t here for the food. Ryan knew that.

 

 

“Well, you had the signature burger last time you were here… Are you fancying some sausage instead today?” Ryan said with a wink. If Ray had blinked for even a second he would have missed it but it was there. Ray’s brain short circuited. He was half sure that his heart stopped for at least a second.  Ryan laughed and well, Ray was gone.

“Yes please.” Ray squeaked. Ryan nodded firmly.

“Our special English breakfast it is then. I’ll come by with your order soon.” Ryan said. He scribbled something on his little pad and walked away. Ray watched him go with a sad puppy dog look.

“Why does he always walk away from me?” Ray sighed to himself. The old lady in the booth in front of him apparently had the supersonic ears. She shot Ray a really strange look. He merely shrugged her off and smiled awkwardly back at her. The old lady certainly did not return it.

 

 

When she turned away to focus on her food, Ray scowled at her back. He did not notice Ryan sneaking up on him (again) and jumped when his food was placed in front of him.

“What did she do to you?” Ryan smirked. God damn it, Ray thought, that smirk really wasn’t fair.

“For your information, she started it.” Ray said. Ryan really laughed at that.

“Of course, I believe you.” Ryan lied. Ray didn’t bother to defend his case. He knew. Ryan didn’t but Ray knew. That old lady was a bitch. “Enjoy your meal and hey, if you want more sausage – let me know.” Ryan joked before he walked away. Ray couldn’t believe it.

 

 

Ryan passed the old lady. Ray watched as she smiled brightly up at him. He recognised that look in her eyes. It was definitely the big come hither look. Ray rolled his eyes. Clearly she was too old for Ryan and definitely not his type. He was into cute, young boys like Ray. At least he had to be or he was really toying with Ray’s feelings. Ryan didn’t seem like that guy. It’s not that Ray really knew Ryan at all. He just knew that he had a lovely body, a beautiful accent and a smile that could even charm old ladies. That was all Ray needed to know. Ray looked down at his meal. He wasn’t really in the mood for eggs or was that… bacon? It wasn’t thin and too crispy like Ray knew it to be. It was quite weird. Yet Ray wasn’t going to turn down anything given to him by Ryan’s hand. He quickly shoved his fork inside and scoffed it down. There was no need for class when a hot man gave you food.

 

 

By the time Ray was done, he felt over fed. Ray’s plate looked larger than it had when he had first got it. He groaned as he fell back into the booth. Ryan wasted no time returning to him.

“Was it good?” Ryan asked. Ray could only nod. His words had failed him. “I’m glad.” Ryan smiled down at him. He took the plate and quickly replaced it with Ray’s bill. It was placed hastily upon the table and Ryan looked up as though he was distracted by something. “Uh, excuse me.” Ryan said. Ray wasn’t so sure what had caught his attention. None of the other people had called him over. Ray easily shrugged it off. He was satisfied with his service, his food and his hot waiter. Ray turned the bill over and smiled at what he saw. The price had been scribbled out and replaced with a number. The message underneath read,

‘This one is on me. Maybe your next meal can be too?’ Ray grinned. The little old lady in the booth in front turned and scowled at him. Ray smirked back. He shoved the receipt in his pocket and left. But not before he flashed the old lady his finger.

 

Ray couldn’t wait for his next meal… he hoped that Ryan didn’t mind splashing out a little bit…

 


End file.
